strategic_planetary_forcesfandomcom-20200214-history
Superior of the Army Ironside
" Battle Plans changes everyday. So does the army itself. " Superior of the Army Ironside is the de facto leader of the SPS Military and the Supreme Commander of all SPS Divisions. Ironside is also an Immortal SPS Member. Since he was born in July 14, 1975 on Coaltion Sector Ironsight. He has been awarded many times, Ironside also has a big care of his SPS Personels. Biography Height: 178cm Weight: 82kg Division: SPS High Command, SPS Alpha Command. Fleet In Command: SPS Battle Fleet XX/ Fleet Commander. Medals Earned: 10,209. (204x) Medal of Honor. Ironside is a backrubbing energy earner in the SPS Military. Joined in the SPS Military in 2003 and quickly graduated top in 2007 on the Calverd Academy University on the United States Military. Because of his despicable and successful actions on the missions he has been on. Ironside quickly gained the rank of Commander in 2013. And rose up to the rank of General in 2019. Ironside was automatically transfered to the SPS Military in 2024. In adept of getting the rank of General Commander. Which he holds the Pacific Naval Fleet during the Third World War. He has a major key role on bringing back the boarders of Asia and the Western Coast of the United States away from the Sentinels. Sharing a pair of goal with General Commander Alexander Petrons. He continued along his completion progress and mostly confirmed as an immortal commanding officer. Ironside, in 2058. Became the Permanent SPS Superior of the Military and Leader of the Largest Parliament force. Nod Island Conflict Kane: So you still test the greatness of your Military Power? Ironside: The World isn't yours to control Kane. Power may not result in wealth for this planet. But there are more to figure that answer out. - SPS Line. In 2082. Ironside have a major spawning role compared to Supreme Admiral Spire. Ironside declared a full scale assault on the Island to stop Tens of Thousands of Nukes in deteoritating life on Earth and the Orbital Defenses with it. Ironside agreed on every military efforts he has to put in to stop Kane. He even called in the Kill or Capture order on Kane as a supremacy detail against him. The Pacific Fleet and the Mobile Orbit Cannons targeted the Island to finish it off. But he later called it not to destroy the Island. Because the Nukes are prepped to rig and blow up if one of the Mobile Orbital Cannons fires a single shot on the crater. Earth's core may be destroyed by the Nuke's deep hole surface. Resulting in the destruction of the planet. Ordering S.Spire to move his army to the west and stop Kane before he even threathens to detonate the nukes. When the SPS Pacific Forces arrived at Kane's Fortress. Ironside ordered another command to divert forces away from the Fortress and put in a small numbers of squads or infantry battalion to destroy the shields. Then put in the force through and ravage the Fortress if must. S.Spire confirmed that Kane is killed on the rubble. But such anger he has on Kane, he ordered to confirm Kane's death. Again, checked in two times. S.Spire decided to put the body of Kane into the fleet's ship and bring it to High Command to reconfirm it. Later, the Nukes are defused and brought into Reach for disposal of Nod's deadly weapons of mass of destruction Intersection Wars ( 2258-2263 ) " If we're going to win this war. Let's do it right now! " Around 2258, Ironside became active from Cryo Status after he was shot and put into coma for over a Century. Ironside puts on the commanding details to take out inssurections on Reach. The Commander takes in the role and became Ironside's right hand. Ironside gave full briefing details on Operation: Sierra. The Commander was successful on bringing the Swordbrand Cruiser back online, but leaving the Nod Leader escape from his grasp. Ironside's anger was later stopped by the interruption of S.Spire. To give the Commander a mission to destroy a large temple. Later, Ironside called in the Commander once more. As to do another mission for him. The Task was suppose to be simple. But as Ironside was unable to confirm the enemy base. Turns out, it was a Sentinel Fortress. And the orders from Ironside is to destroy it. The Commander have low resources in time and charge everything it got. But once it's base was nearly to be destroyed, Admiral Duncan saved the Commander from airstrikes on his Longsword fleets and a battalion of Guardian Tanks. Helping the commander to destroy the Fortress with the assistance of Duncan. Ironside gave the Commander a Valor Medal for his success. After a disposing incident in Manila. The Commander is ordered to destroy a cloaked Vaktovian Stronghold on the mountain province. As hidden cams and spy cams recorded multiple kidnappings or murders of villages by Vaktovian Stalkers. The Commander is given command to a small Commando Squad. Reactivating the abandoned tanks and destroyed the Stronghold with the help of the Halcyon's Big Guns. Again, a Valor Medal and Humanitarian Medal was given. Ironside's trust to the Commander boosts up. Near Downfall and Corruption of the Colony War ( 2398 - 2401 ) " Ladies and Gentlemen. As I call this press conference. This will be the thing that you'll dearly hear the most. The SPS Military have served for over Five Centuries. Five, most dearing centuries we have. But as we call on to this call. We cannot let Society's dark side take over. We have done everything to contain the crisis starting before and now. But as I say. Kane is making an intervention by surrendering an artifact to propose Colony Wide Peace. This will result in the faction of equal and determination. " Ironside was also an Intel Supreme Leader and the Commander's Only Ally as he commands the Pacific Fleet. Ironside was part of a press conference that after the 2398 Crisis on New Harmony. Ironside made everything positive. Explaining that Kane would be an ally for the SPS. Temporary boosting the morale of every colonists. But as Gideon destroys ONI's Central of Artifical and Economy Center. Everything went to hell as Gideon and his separatists did. Ironside called in the New Commander in battle preparations. As Gideon just signed off a declaration of war against Humanity's final chance. Ironside called in the Commander as it was under command in the Infinity 174. Ironside told that the Pacific Fleet of Earth would arrive in New Harmony to begin the stages of the war again. But the Commander deflects the idea and decides to pick the war stages to Earth. Which result in tempting matters from Ironside. Again in the Battle Stages on Earth. Within 18 Hours, Gideon entirely overruns Europe, Asia ( Exceptions of the Philippines and Indonesia ) and South America. As it was flooded by a new hidden branch of mercenaries that Gideon trained or hired to do a bloody work succeeded. Most of the SPS Fleet from Reach falls back to Earth and the Commander's Flagship orbits around Earth. Sending a massive wave of platoon and a mobile base crash down to Rome. Beginning Operation: Clashback. Operation Clashback " You have a familiar soul with that previous commander I met before. " In efforts of taking Rome Back. As it holds one of Seven of the SPS Military's Economy Wealth and Strength. Ironside puts mosts of his Infantry Division to Rome. But the Mercenaries managed to ambush the Pacific Fleet's Infantries and mostly killed many of them. But leaving some survived or become POWs for the PMCs. The Commander assisted Ironside's forces, giving him a strong belief. As the Pacific Fleet's orbital cannons destroys Gideon's fortress on the Colossieum. Causing a major fall back of Gideon away from Italy. Operation Unity When the Commander was able to build enough base defenses around London. Ironside's fleet arrives in the skies of Europe. Overring much of Gideon and destroying many possessive destructions that he conflicted. But as the Orbit of Earth still is under pending of it's results as Nod Separatists and SPS battling with ships. Ironside deploys mass numbers of Troops and Tanks on the streets of London. But a chemical phosporus bomb floods the streets with smoke and forced most of the troops inside the buildings. Many did not able to survive the attack and the tanks were partially abandoned. S.Spire protests in Ironside's failure. The Commander was able to retake a nearby Airfield and an Ark Cannon Defense by reactivating it. The Ark targeted the Phosperous Carrier and destroyed it in oblivion. Later, saving many civillians trapped with several Eagles deployed from the newly active Airfield that was since deactivated in over 150 years. Tower Two Four Battle When the Commander reaches Alpha Site and managed to build an FOB Unit on the center. Ironside told the Commander to defend a Relay Station and an Unknown Spire away from the Sentinels and Nod Separatists. After Segments of waves of defending key structures. The Commander realized that he was ordered to protect a hostile structure. Or meaning, a Covenant Portal. Ironside explains why, but S.Spire protested further. But as he did, Ironside ordered a Mass Friendly Fire Order against Spire's fleet. Battle Group X-Ray. This clashed down both Superior Commanders into Orbital war as Kane would call it a fool's play. Because of S.Spire's Superior Tactics and much more developed experiences on naval war. Spire's fleet ravaged Ironside's Pacific Fleet. Dreadfully decreasing the numbers of his ships and crews that remained. Spire ordered to finish off his fleet along with him in his Flagship. But as the Commander's intel officer told to recommend on firing a pulse EMP on orbit. He does so. Ending the Rivalry Conflict within the two. Dealing that Ironside lost many of his ships for nothing. Diversion Course Tense Friendly Fire and Rivalry Ofcourse against Spire. Fighting over and protecting a Covenant Structure that may reactivate and continue the Covenant War. Ironside orders his Pacific Fleet to destroy Spire's Fleet, Battle Fleet Omega X-Ray. Immediately after Four Hours. Ironside was losing.